Model Teaboy
by Bad Mood Comfy Jim-Jams
Summary: This is just for fun. Will something from Ianto's college days come back to haunt him? Nothing is really safe from Google.


Notes: This was done out of pure chatting on a chatroom forum thing. An idea I couldn't get out of my head at all. It is so raw and not beta'ed at all. Like I said, its just me having fun with an idea.

Model Teaboy

Toshiko Sato walked passed through the clog doors as she saw Ianto Jones by the coffee maker. Always in a suit as she laughed to herself. Ianto greeted her as she smiled back at Ianto. Her main goal right now as finding Jack. She saw him in his office as she rushed up to the office and closed the door behind her.

"Well Toshiko, if you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask" Captain Jack Harkness grinned as he tugged on his braces. Tosh rolled her eyes as she took out a folder and set it down on the desk.

"Oh you are going to love that. I was updating our profiles and messing around the personal files and I found this link with Ianto's name."

"You googled Ianto?" Jack asked as Tosh raised her shoulders and nodded.

"It is more then just google. Anyway, I printed it out. Looks like our Ianto while in college was making some money on the side." Tosh grinned as Jack opened the folder and looked at the contents. He stood up and stepped away from the folder.

"Ianto.. " Jack whispered as he looked out his office and saw Ianto having a chat with Gwen over coffee. Jack looked back at Tosh and looked at the folder again. "Our Ianto"

"Yes." Tosh said as she waited for Jack to say something else then Ianto's name. Jack quickly grabbed his coat and slipped it on quickly. He took the folder and exited out of his office and out of the hub. Tosh watched Jack leave as Ianto came with Jack's blue and white mug.

"Where's Jack going?" Ianto asked as Tosh shrugged. Ianto looked at his coffee a bit disappointed, he hated to waste such a good brew.

The next day Ianto stood behind the door as they rolled open and the alarms went off. He took the ear plugs out of his ear as he learned from the beginning that alarm was not ever going to fade or get any quieter. Ianto noticed the team there waiting for him as Too Sexy was being played on Tosh's computer.

"Work it Owen!" Shouted Jack as Owen walked towards Ianto in a strange manner and stopped infront of him. Owen took off his jacket and placed it over his shoulders and pouted his lips. Owen then turned and walked back to the team. Gwen started to laugh as Tosh started to walk towards Ianto.

"Go Tosh! " Gwen shouted as Tosh was straight ahead and stopped infront of Ianto and twirled infront of Ianto and walked back to the group. Gwen followed as she walked taking huge steps and almost falling on the grating.

"Is.. everything alright?" Ianto asked as Gwen just pouted and kept walking towards the group again. Jack was the last one to do his run as he walked and let the coat catch some air and flow behind him. Jack stopped infront of Ianto as Jack tossed his coat down to the side and pulled on his braces. Jack made the strangest pout face as he slid his braces off and started to unbutton his shirt as he walked back to the group. He turned a couple of times as he blew kisses to the fake crowd and walked back to the laughing group.

"Your turn teaboy" Owen shouted as Ianto just stood there.

"Turn to do what exactly?"

"You know Ianto. Walk down the catwalk." Jack replied as he took out the folder Tosh gave him the other day. He pulled out the contents and showed Ianto the photos Tosh had found. Ianto blushed as he looked away from the photos and looked at Jack.

"Where did you..." Ianto asked as his eyes instantly went to Tosh. Tosh smiled and waved at Ianto as she hid behind Owen. Ianto cleared his throat as he looked at Jack. "That was when I was in college. Tesco needed male models to model.. those." Ianto took the photos from Jack and placed them inside his suit jacket.

"Oh Ianto, don't worry, you can have those. We have plently. You should see the one I have in my office." Jack laughed as Ianto looked at all of them and walked pass them to go to Jacks office. They all followed Ianto to see his reaction. Ianto's face turned more red as he saw what was hung there. A huge poster size of Ianto in his briefs, modeling Tesco underware for the monthly catalog they used to send out. His back was turned to the camera as he looked back and placed his hand on his arse. Ianto turned to see the others doing the same pose as Ianto in that shot. They all started to laugh again as Ianto didn't.

"Ianto, you look good." Tosh commented as Owen was starting to cough from all that laughing.

" Your body now isn't what it used to be though.. too many danishes...." Owen laughed as he had to sit down. Gwen and Tosh tried to stop laughing as they saw Ianto wasn't really looking happy about this whole thing.

"Oh Ianto, it isn't so bad." Gwen tried to stop laughing.

"Not bad at all. Look at that arse." Jack laughed as the laughing started all over again. Ianto walked pass them and headed down to the archives. "Ianto..." Jack yelled at him to come back but he didn't.

"Maybe the poster was a bit too far." Tosh calmed down as she looked at the poster. Jack rolled his eyes as he kept looking up at the poster.

"it is like art." Jack grinned as Ianto stormed back in and smacked a magazine down on Jack's desk. Jack saw the Men's Waerhouse Suit magazine catalog and looked at Ianto.

"Page 10- 30." Ianto replied as he started to leave the office. "I still look good." Ianto replied he winked back at the others. "Coffee anyone?"

Jack and the others started to flip through the magazine. "Oh yea, still looks real good." Jack took the magazine and tilted it to the side like a centerfold. Ianto always seems to surprise him.


End file.
